girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-06-08 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Veni, vidi, wiki (I came, I saw, I edited). ---- Well, it's now canon, I guess, that mama's name ends -us, not -is. ➤ In one sense we already know all this, but it's interesting to hear Zeetha's version. In panel 4, she looks like a young teenager! She has to have been only slightly younger than she is now, really. She'd finished warrior training enough to be qualified to take on her own apprentice. At least in panel 3, the professor isn't showing off his Zippo to impress the natives. But, confusingly, he does have a full head of hair. We can't blame Zeetha and/or Olga for visual confusion; the pictures are for the reader, but the in-story storytelling is just audible, not visual. (Fred1740 is going to yell at me for being too focused on details.) ➤ Do we know, by the way, why Bang wasn't with her team on this mission? Bkharvey (talk) 05:19, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :Do you have the novels or the Secret Blueprints? I'm guessing no. Neither says exactly why. It's a plot device. Bang wasn't there. That was Olga telling Zeetha's story. This is Zeetha telling it. Plus the images are in the speaker's or listener's head, not projected on a screen. Or in this case, Phil is drawing pictures to visualize the events. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:49, June 8, 2018 (UTC) ::See, I knew you'd yell at me! ☺ I actually do have both, but have only read them once each, and am getting forgetful in my old age. That's why I ask dumb questions here! So you'll remind me of things. (I always tell students that the secret to success as a student is not to be afraid to ask dumb questions. It worked for me, back in the day.) In this case, I was wondering if Bang herself had explained it, to Klaus for example, early on. Bkharvey (talk) 11:04, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :::It's very possible I'm older than you. i was somewhat surprised to realize Girl Genius readers are 40+ years old largely. I have that beat handily. It's just that this is storytelling. Note that Phil's avatar, Philbert, is a poor (as in, not good) stortyteller who mangles the tales he tells. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:18, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :::: Ah, you're only as young as you feel... I'm 68. Don't feel obliged to reciprocate. Bkharvey (talk) 11:39, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :Somewhere it has been stated that Zeetha was 19 when she left Skifander. When we meet her in the Circus, she has been in Europa for three years, which makes her the same age as Gil. However the Foglio's are fuzzy on dates and time lines. Castle Heterodyne was attacked (and abandoned) 19, nearly 20, 20 years ago - pick your page as reference. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:29, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :: The Foglios are also notorious for inconsistent spelling, so I won't be surprised if "Zantabraxis" shows up in the comic at some point in the future. -- William Ansley (talk) 15:20, June 10, 2018 (UTC) Makes me wonder about Bang's allegiances... Is the general gist of her running with Wulfenbach because he'd help find out who wiped out her band? What will Wulfenbach do when he finds out it was his own daughter that did the deed? --MadCat221 (talk) 05:23, June 8, 2018 (UTC) : Oh yeah huh! I hadn't made that connection. But I suspect that Bang and Zeetha will have their confrontation while Klaus is still on ice. And I further go out on a limb to predict that they are both still alive after it. Bkharvey (talk) 05:28, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :My opinion (quess at the plot) is that Higss and Vole will arrive in England in time to break up the confrontation. I'm not placing money on it. --Fred1740 (talk) 11:18, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :: Oh! Right! Zeetha's and Vole's boyfriend, respectively. (Does Vole know that he's Bang's boyfriend?) Bkharvey (talk) 11:39, June 8, 2018 (UTC) May we now edit the Zeetha article and the Warrior Queen article to give the latter's name straightforwardly? (Don't worry, William, I'm not going to edit the page title. ☺) Bkharvey (talk) 05:25, June 8, 2018 (UTC) : I overhaulled the Warrior Queen article. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:10, June 8, 2018 (UTC) : Actually, I think it is definitely time to rename the page, now that the name of the character has been clearly confirmed in the comic; and I just did that. Warrior Queen of Skifander and Zantabraxis have been made into redirects to this page (the latter change was made to fix a double redirect). -- William Ansley (talk) 15:49, June 10, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Hey, it occurs to me that Zeetha should stop beating herself up about having killed all the pirates before they could tell her where she was. If she was sick for most of the trip, then they were probably already in Europa when the pirates attacked them, so at best they could only give her a broad general direction. On the other hand, perhaps the professor left his notes with Lady A before he started out; that would be great! Bkharvey (talk) 05:42, June 8, 2018 (UTC) : It would be realistic of some of this happened, but I suspect the Lady won't have any useful information. --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:10, June 8, 2018 (UTC) :: Well, I'm thinking, we know Agatha and crew are going to get to Skifander, so they're going to have to get directions somehow, and this is a plausible lead. (I suppose it's theoretically possible that they'll get the magic mirrors working again, instead.) Say, I wonder if it's literally hidden, with some sparky camouflage. But Professor C. found it, not using magic mirrors, so I stand by my prediction. Bkharvey (talk) 17:22, June 8, 2018 (UTC) ::: My prediction is they meet up with the Circus again, and Embi mentions that there's a working Mirror in his homeland. The Foglios have said that Africa is the next stop on Agatha's journey. --Geoduck42 (talk) 19:50, June 8, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. Or at least Lady A can tell Zeetha what direction the ship was heading as it took off. Bkharvey (talk) 11:06, June 8, 2018 (UTC)